Never Knew
by Xx.BrokenlySweet
Summary: Bella thought Jasper was her brother. Then when he disappeared her parents told her she was kidnapped. She found her Dad, Aro.How will Jasper react to see his dead sister. How will everyone treat the new Jewel? This is her story... EXB
1. Chapter 1: NOW

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. THOUGH I WISH DO… I MEAN I DON'T GET ANNOYED, AND I'M NOT A CRAZIED TEILIGHT FAN BUT STILL… I'M BORING YOU, ANYWAY…**

BELLA POV

"So this is were you found me?", I asked my so called parents.

"Yes…", my _Mum_ replied.

"And Jasper's your real son, but you just took me?", I nearly yelled at them. When silence took over I thought I would go in.

"Can I go in Bob?" (_**AN: I don't know who Jasper's parents' names are, so bare with me! Oh and I you know please tell.)**_

"Of course Bella, you desever to know where you came from…", Anna said for Bob. _**(AN: Ok, so Anna and Bob are random names. But they are Jasper's parents)**_

Ok… this is now, so lets go back to the start. Were it all began…


	2. Chapter 2: BEFORE

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**I got loads of replies that the conversation is harder so I changed it and deleted the last one. Ok this is before chapter one- when they found Bella…**

Jasper POV

Ok… a fresh chance. I can getaway for three years. A new start

Bob POV

My son is gone, oh look at Anna. She is so sad. I'll take her to China! No, too expensive, Italy… just right and Anna always wanted to go there.

Anna POV

YES!!!! I'm gonna go to Italy, you know what they say Italy, a new place, a new start. Ok maybe only I said that but what the heck.

**FAST FORWARD TO ITALY**

**  
**Narrator POV

While walking the markets of Italy, Anna spotted a little girl that was about three. Anna, looked at her carefully, she saw that the girl was pale. She also had brown eyes and brown hair. Her hair was up to her waist. Anna always wanted a girl, but it would cost too much. Now, Anna thought this girl was perfect to be hers'. Bob's eyes were hazel, and Anna's hair was goldish-brown.

She decided she would tell Bob she was hungry and 'accidentally' see her, then persuade him to kidnap her. Since they gathered more money from Bobs' days from the military, and got hurt. Many people helped him with money. Now they had extra.

"BOB! Look a little girl. She looks lost, should we go help her?", Anna asks sweetly to Bob. "Anna, she looks Italian, maybe she's just waiting for someone.", Bob knew his sweet wife wanted this girl, he wanted her too. "But Bob, look, too pale for an Italian! And we should try asking", Anna sweetened her voice. It made her sound like a 16 year old girl wanting a new flashy sports car. Bob heard the voice and was hesitant, so, Anna dragged him!

"Hi there, you little pretty, you lost?", Anna asked the girl. Pleading in her mind that she could grab her and leave. To make the girl hers. "No… Demetri said he would be back in a few minutes.", the girl was worried, she wasn't supposed to talk to humans. "Anna…"

"BOB! Anyways, is he your Dad?", Anna asked the fragile little girl.

"No, my best brother.", the girl replied. She could sense something was wrong. But thought it was just something else. Before the girl could think anymore, she heard, "How long have you been waiting?", Bob wondered out loud. Bob smiled sheepliy, he saw that they were all deep in thought and he just asked a question. "A few minutes", the girl mumbled.

"Bob, do you think she was left there?", Anna tried to ask softly without the girl noticing. "NO!!!", the girl answered. With her vampire hearing she heard.

"Bob, she could die if we leave her!", Anna knew this would work, Bob almost died in the military. "Anna, this girl has a family…"

"NO! this girl is too pretty! We're gonna take her!"

"Kidnap?!"

"Yes, now knock her out!"

"DEMETRI!!!!!", The girl yelled as soon as she registered what was going to happen. Bob acted fast and kicked her in the stomach. Bob regretted it but soon enjoyed it. He saw what was happing and he stopped. There were two major hits in the head and stomach and little scraps and bruises. Enough to say she tripped. Bob saw the head injury, and was slightly traumatized. He had hit her too hard, it would cause memory problems. "Fabulous! Bob carry her to the hotel, but your coat on and carry her so no-one sees her."

From then the Witlock family has a new girl. Anna thought it would go well, just pretend the girl was hers. But little did both of them knew that this twist of fate would change there lives.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Jasper and Fate

Disclaimer: I down own nothin'!!!

Bella POV

I blacked out, which was odd considering I was part vampire, ok… maybe full?! So here's' the deal…

My mum is Dracula's' little girl, sweet right? Anyways, the only vampires that can have children have to be part of Dracula's family. But I can't 'cause Aro is my Dad and all. My Mum would have to marry her brothers, which is kinda gross. Anyways, My Mum's name is Raven. Nice name right? I will get powers at the age of seven and when I'm 16 it would all stop, well that's what Grandfather says. Anyways, I'm only three but very smart Daddy says it because I'm a vamp and their smart. I'm not allowed to tell anyone my powers or they would get into big trouble. But, my names... … … … … … … … … … … … … what is my name? Who am I? Why am I here? Is the man carrying me my Dad?

Narrator POV

As Bob was carrying Bella out, the girl's memories started to fade. Bits of life is gone, information about her future is missing. She is scared and alone. No one knows this bit soon they will understand, that this girl is special, she will have powers like no other. She will fly to the heaven and the depths of hell, to get what people want. She will be the thin line from heaven to earth, from life to death. And from everything in the world. You fate would lie in her hands…

Anna POV

The girl FINALLY woke up! "Where am I? What's my name? Are you my parents?", the girl wondered. "Hi! Don't you remember?", I pleaded in my mind that she didn't. "No… Should I?", I did the happy dance in my mind! She forgot. I can tell her she is my daughter, her name is… what's a good name? Isabella. Bella for short. I could tell her about Jasper and be the little girl I always wanted… _EVIL LAUGH_

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Bob POV

My boy, is coming back today. He will meet his sister today. How will he react? Bella still believe the lie we told her three years ago. I wonder how her prents are, or if Bella will wonder if she's adopted. She's now six. Jasper left three years ago. Anna must have been pregnant three years ago to make this story plasable! I ran to find Anna.

"Anna!", I yelled, there as no time to lose we needed a story and fast. I knew Anna wouldn't like it if we told Jasper our 17 year old boy that we kidnapped a girl. "Yes, Bob. I would like to get ready!", I knew Anna was getting impatient. I told her the problem and she took it in very slowly.

Two hours passed and we still haven't come up will an answer. Jasper was coming in 30 minutes. "How about we got her form the Millers. They moved three years ago and they look like Bella. I heard they died in the war, traveling to where ever.", I suggested. I was the perfect plan. Anna agreed.

Jaspers back. He and Bella are doing well together, like they know each other for years.

Narrator POV

Yes. Thing in the Witlock residents are well alright. But in Vampire side, Aro is getting very worried. Raven died four years ago, looking for her uncle in the pits of doom otherwise known as hell. Aro is holding up, as he knows that his girl is out there. He knows that she will be back…


	4. Chapter 4: Going and News

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! OR NEW MOON OR ****Eclipse!!**

**AN://S****orry… I hate Authors notes. But You guys should know that I might update every two days. Or if you're lucky I might update when I have time. And also check out my poll on webpage. **

Jasper POV

Man spending time with Bells is very interesting. She is so dang clumsy. You can trust her with any secrets.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

A scream filled the air. I tried to locate to situation. Mum and Dad are at the shop and Bella's outside. BELLA!? I ran to find my fragile little sister. I found her next to a burnt tree… _Wait a BURNT tree?!_ "Bella you ok?", I asked calmly. I always seemed to react clam in difficult situations. Everyone would get came after I asked. It was quite weird. Anyways, back to Bella. "Jazz…", I knew something was wrong Bella only used that name in emergences. "I did that…" Bella's little finger was pointing at the tree. My eyes widened in shock. "You did this?", I asked regarding the tree.

"Yes", I was in clear disbelief. And so was Bella.

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know…", maybe a different tactic. Try asking what she remembers.

"Bella what happened after Mum yelled at you for gong to the roof?", I asked, and so wondered why was Mum worried about Bella going up to the roof. I always when there before to think and Mum knew. I just had to pass up the attic. Mum and Dad were always hiding something in there. "I was just… getting the… anger out.", Bella mumbled. I knew Bella was scared. "Well how 'bout afterward?" I wonder how we ever got Bella? I knew the Millers didn't die but never said anything. I saw Mark, their kid at school. " I just…", Bella lifter her hand. A amber, red line shot through her hands. I was in shock, but quickly recovered. "Woah…", Woah didn't even cover it…

-X-O-X- TWO WEEKS AFTERWARDS -X-O-X-

Bella POV

Two weeks ago, I found a power. Jasper thinks it's a dream. But I practice everyday so I get better and not lose control. I remember bits of my past now. I don't think Anna and Bob are my parents, but you must know before you tell.

"Hey Bells…", Jasper said while walking in my room. "Ok, I just thought you need to know, so don't talk.", that was bad, I wasn't aloud to talk when it was serious. "I am going to join the military…" My eye widened. Jasper wasn't even looking at my. Just the floor. "I' gonna go in week.", Jasper lifted his head and looked at me. "You know how much I love the civil war. This is my chance. I wanted to tell you so you could help me with Mum and Dad. I will tell them that the school wants me back for free. So they have a place to put me. I'll be gone for the year, or more.

I was in shock. I knew Jasper wanted to learn more about the war but to actually take part of it. I subconsisly looked out the window. I kept on having dreams about a beautiful many, holding a lot of people's hand for a few seconds. He might be my Dad. He always looked up to moon. Like he was waiting for someone. Me…

-X-O-X- FIVE WEEKS AFTERWARDS -X-O-X-

I took Jasper's departure rather well. "Isabella…" Oh no… Mum only call me Isabella when it's bad. "Yes, mother?" It was best to stick with Mother and Father now.

"Honey, please don't talk right now ok?" Geez… What was up with Witlocks' and silence? "I know Jaspers in the war." I put a mask on my face and gave a deadly scream in my mind! How did she know? "Someone came and…" My mother's face was now wet with the visible tears coming down. "they said Jasper's missing and t…he….they… think Jasper's…. d…ea…dead…" Silence took over…

_Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead. Jasper's dead._

It kept on running in my mind. I let out a blood- curling scream… My brother was _dead_…

-X-O-X- TWO WEEKS AFTERWARDS -X-O-X-

Anna and Bob planned to funeral. I spent most of my time I the forest, in my room or the roof. "Isabella, can you come to the living room?" My mother used _Isabella _now and I use _Mother_ and _Father_. It reminded them too much of Jasper. "Yes, mother? You called?" I had to be polite or get yelled at.

"We have something to tell you… You were adopted…" I stopped listening. If that was true Jasper wasn't my brother but I also had a family out there somewhere. I let my eyes side to the window. I cut Anna, "Where did you get me? Or kidnap me?!" Anna let out a gasp of shock of how I knew this. But captured herself. "Italy…" Thousands of memories came back to me, what I am, who I was and everything…

"We're gonna go to Italy." I announced.

I knew this trip was going to change my life. I just knew…

Narrator POV

Bella's right. Everything will change. We're keeping destiny mad. We're going to set her free….


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting History

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! **

**AN:// I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. But I gotta go to camp/focus week for a week. No phones, music or laptop!!! I' soooo sad! I can't live!!!**

Bella POV

I'm finally going to know where I came from. To know where I fit in. To know what I can do and anything. To know why I am me…

Italy…

We were in the streets of fine Italy. Where everything is grand. _Anna_ and _Bob_ act like nothing happened and we were going on a _family_ trip.

We stopped at the magnificent castle. It was three stories high. It looked very familiar.

_**FIRST CHAPTER**_

"So this is were you found me?", I asked my so called parents.

"Yes…", my Mum replied.

"And Jasper's your real son, but you just took me?", I nearly yelled at them. When silence took over I thought I would go in.

"Can I go in Bob?"

"Of course Bella, you deserve to know where you came from…", Anna said for Bob.

I walked in the high castles, "Luna?", asked a man who looked surprised. I've seen him before but I forgot.

"Excuse me? The names' Bella."

"Do you remember me?", the so-called stranger asked.

"Should I?", I wondered

I tried to remember a man with red eyes. They don't seem scary but comforting. It's like I knew him before.

_Dem_… flashed in my mind… Dem what? _Demet_… what? I'm tried of guesses mind! _DEMETRI!!!!_

"Demetri?", I said with uncertainty. He flashed a smile.

"Come on… lets go see your Dad…"

"My Dad? What? What about Anna and Bob?", I asked. I was trying to find my way out of it, I didn't know if my real Dad was good or not.

"Just leave them and well' do something…"

"K', ummmmmmm…."

"You can tell me we have to stick together nowadays."

"Ok, ummm, is my Dad nice?"

"Aro?! You have to get use to him first." We moved in a bog room. I was amazed with the detail of the walls. Even though Demetri was dragging me, I managed to get out of his grasp and go to the wall. I traced the wall in detail.

Aro POV

I was speechless. My own daughter was in the throne rom. Luckily I fed yesterday. But is she scared of red eyes?

Demetri must have somehow read my mind and brushed his hand on mind. Enough to see what he was thinking when he meet Luna.

"Luna?", I asked. Her head made a swift movement and turned to me. I saw her brown eyes with a bit of violet in them. Violet. Like her mother. Brown hair like her grandfather. And every feature she has looks like someone that she is related to.

"Yes?", her voice like her Mothers. Sweet and smooth. I made the first move and hugged her. I felt truly happy in a long time. She was started at first and then relaxed a few secounds of the hug.

"Daddy…" The words made my dead heart soar. My daughter remembers…

**(AN:// I wanted to stop but, I'm not gonna update for at least one or two weeks so….)**

"Luna. You're home."

Bella POV

Once my Dad hugged me I remembered everything. From when I was born to when I was kidnapped. I remembered every detail. Every moment everything that had been lost.

"Hey, Dad?", Dad sat me on his lap.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you change to animals?"

"_Animals_?", My Dad said it like a curse word.

"Yeah. Please, I remember a guy called 'Carlisle' that came when I was four that fed off animals. I just don't…",I was cut off.

"Yes I get it, you don't want red eyes, and the understanding that we kill humans.", My Dad said comforting. But he was wrong, red was alright. But humans aren't gonna be on the menu.

"Please Dad, just try…", I asked sweetly.

"Ok, dear. I'll ring up Carlisle. He can come with his coven.

Narrator POV

So, Bel.. Luna feels safe. Aro is happy and Demetri has his sister back. Volturra can't be happier.

**AN:// Ok so, Carlisle is coming with a surprise. You think they'll be there?**


	6. Chapter 6: THE Call

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**AN:// You know, camp was alright… I had fun… it was alright… Cool**

**I know I changed Bella's name but, it's useful later… **_**won't tell**_**….**

**And…. PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY HOMEPAGE!!!!**

Aro POV

5 days has passed with my daughter. We caught up with the past, it was… interesting. How she talked about her brother Jasper was full of admiration. Like she was talking about her _hero_… Luna pulled me out of my thoughts,

"Hey, Daddy?!" ,it made my dead heart happy that my daughter would call me that. Who knew a monster could be in such a big role and responsibility?! "When are you gonna call Carlisle?" Dang!!!! I thought I had her there!

"I'll call in the morning. Now it's time for you to sleep. I'll call Demetri to get a book…", I was cut of with a … "But, _Daddy_…. Can't you call now?!", she wined. "You said vampires' didn't sleep. He should be awake. It's like…", she checked her brother's watch, "11:00. You said Carlisle was a doctor. So, even if he had a late shift he could still answer. Call home first. PLEASE!!!" It was 11:00 now?! Man, time flies.

"Ok, now girl. Can you go to bed? It's late. Demetri!!" In a flash he appeared with Luna's favourite book. The philosophy book. Full of things that could happen, riddles and spells. "Ok Dad. But call him tonight, alright?", Luna asked sadly. "Ok, girl. Now go to bed." Pretending to be stern, but with a smile. Luna smiled back.

I walked toward the east wing, where we have every stable vampire's phjone numbers.

_Sooo Luna, you know why you were named Luna?_

_No is there a reason?_

_Yeah. I'll tell you tonight and lets read the book tomorrow. _

_Ok, Demetri. Until tomorrow._

I smiled. Even though Demetri wasn't my son. He treated Luna like his sister. I went to the 'C Collection', ever since Luna came. She's been organizing the room so it would be easier for me. She is so nice and always thinking of others. Why am I here? OH… call Carlisle.

Culover, Culnohn, Culrod, Cullaird, Cullberina, Ahhhhh, Cullen.

_Ring Ring… Ring Ring…. _

"_Hello?", A motherly voice answered_

"_Hello, is Carlisle in?", I asked politely. If it's one thing I know it's don't scare them off with, 'Hi, this is Aro, from the Volturi'. _

"_May I ask who is calling? And how did you get this number.", Her voice sounded concern for her families safety. _

"_Yes, this is Aro. Wondering if Carlisle will do a favour.", I asked sincerely. _

"_Oh, Aro. Yes, hold on I'll get Carlisle from his study.", In a few milliseconds Carlisle was ion the phone. _

"_Carlisle Cullen speaking.", He greeted._

"_Carlisle! Haven't heard from you in a long time.", I said_

"_Aro?!", He asked with uncertainty. _

"_Yes.I was wondering if you could do a favour? An come up here.", I asked without braking my voice. I haven't asked for help in a long… long… long… long… long… long… long… long… long… long… long… long… long… time. _

"_Aro, if it's bad I'm afried you will have to ask someone else.", Man! Was I always known a bad guy?_

"_No, It's something you would like. I want you to come up here too…"_

'_Too what?", Carlisle asked curiously. _

"_To help with a new… diet….", I said defected._

"_Are you going to start a new diet? Animals?", I didn't wan to answer. So, I just waited. I swear it was the longest ait I've ever came across. _

"_If it is. I'll he happy to help. But I can't bring my coven. I'll just bring my mate. Esme.", He said happily. I could see the flashing smile on his face._

"_Fine…" ,I said annoyingly. "You're plane leave in a day. You'll be staying for about a month. And you'll be seeing something, that you can't tell anyone about except your coven.", I stated my rules and times. Now for the kill!_

"_Aro, I refuse to go if I don't know the consequences.", He said sternly._

"_Fine, You and your coven will know about… my…. Daughter.", I said with no confidence. _

"_You have a daughter?", He said, utterly shocked._

"_Yes. I'll explain it when you get here."_

After a few minutes of preparations, I finished the call. I headed to Luna's room to find her half asleep. She would always wake up at 3:10 because she was part vamp. I hope Carlisle is alright with the arrangements.

Carlisle POV

Ok… so, I'll bring Esme because the kids have to help Jasper and Alice fit in.

_Edward… I know your there. I want you to get everyone in the living room._

I walked in the living room, and sat on the couch. And started to block my mind from Edward, to keep some thoughts to my self. I took a look around and saw everyone was happy. Except for Edward. It looked like something in him died. I hope it would come back soon.

"So, I called a family meeting. Me and Esme have to leave to Italy. Please Alice don't say anything about the trip.", I said. I didn't want anyone to know what was going to happen.

"What is gonna happen? I can't see the Volturi.", I was shocked, maybe a new guard can block powers.

"Well Aro wants the Volturi to start with an animal diet. For the sack of…."

"For who Carlisle?", Edward wondered.

"For Aro's Daughter. His biological daughter. She is part human part vampire. Me and Esme are going for about a month and well get you each something from Italy.

All the girls looked happy and Emmett and Jasper are happy that their mates' are happy. But Edward, looked emotionless. So I decided to wrap it up and leave.

I packed what I needed and was on my way to a new adventure.

**AN:// Well next chapter Carlisle comes. Please don't kill me that Edward didn't come. But they will meet in a few chapters. It would be very interesting… **


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the CULENZ

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**AN:// You know… I sorta miss camp. Heck! I even miss sleeping in an uncomfortable tent. And waking up at 5:40 by a whistle, that was blown by a very RUDE guy… But I miss it…**

**And…. PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY HOMEPAGE!!!! I THINK I TOLD YOU BEFORE, BUT PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE… PLEASE!!**

Carlisle POV

We arrived at Italy, around… 1 minute and 3 seconds and 64 milliseconds. Demetri or someone should be coming to pick us up now. Ok, 10 minutes. Maybe their around… somewhere. I used my super hearing and picked up a very whinny kids voice.

_Demetri!!!_

_Yes, Luna for the thousandth time?!_

_Well… Is Carlisle gonna come soon?_

_Luna, please some patience_

_OK!!!_

I walked towards the sound of the voice. It seemed to have a pull, seeing as Esme walked towards her a few minutes ago. I walked towards, my light, my life, my wife. She walked a few feet, where she can't be seen. I looked over her shoulder.

There stood a girl around seven and Demetri. I gently pulled my wife towards them. "Hello Demetri. Long time no see.", I greeted whole-heartedly.

"Carlisle?! I haven't seen you for ages!!!"

"Demetri… You have changed… Softer somehow…", I wondered out loud.

"Well, Luna has that effect on people. _She's my sister!__", _Demetri told us. Luna seemed to be embarrassed and hid her head in Demetri's shirt and cloak. He signed the universal sign to follow and me and Esme didn't the look in Esme's face I could see that she liked Luna, she has the features and personality of a regular girl.

We got in a limo and we took a 20 minutes ride. In that ride me and Esme didn't make a sound and just… observed. Luna and Demetri looked so happy, content and enjoying. They were listening to Luna's IPhone and Demetri was reading Romeo and Julliet to her.

When we got there we were lead to the throne room. Demetri was carrying Luna and we were trailing behind. It seemed like the perfect family…

When the two massive doors opened, Luna immediately jumped on Aro's lap… I was shocked to say the least. Aro hugged the girl in return and also said their greetings.

"Carlisle! My old friend, this is my daughter Luna. She's a bit shy.", Aro said smiling all the way through. She again hid in the sleeve of his cloak. "Now, Luna. Be polite and say your greetings.

A small timid voice came from Aro's general direction, "Hello, my name's Luna. I'm 9, and my Grandfather's coming in a month!!!", she said getting gradually loader.

"Hello there dear. My name's Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle.", Esme said compassionately.

"Did any other people in your family come?", Luna asked happily not so shy anymore. I also smiled when she used family and not coven.

"I'm sorry, you're stuck with us. Our children have to take care of our newest arrives.", I answered happily. Though children was an understatement. Edward was older than Esme. Aro stuck his hand out, I reached towards him. He held my had for a few second and let go of my hand laughing… I was so embarrassed. Esme then repeated what I did but instead of laughing Esme got a better treat, a genuine smile, one I haven't seen in a long time.

Luna jumped of Aro['s lap and whispered something so quickly, I couldn't hear. I ony cught a few words, they were…

Happy

Cullen and…

Sing

Aro then laughed. He nodded his head signalling Luna it was all right. With a swift gesture a guard came in. It was Scott I haven't seen him in a long time. He saw me and greeted me and Esme. Then took Luna by the hand and Luna dragged him out.

Luna POV

OMG!!! Their so nice and friendy and… and… well everything else!!! I asked Daddy if I could make a song and paint or draw two pictures each of them. I had no time to waste. I knew the Cullens wold be with Dad all the few months, so I asked Dad if Jane could be with me then. He approved. Jane was like my sister! She's so good and fun!** (AN:// Jane is nice cos' Luna's her age. And she is happy that the Volturi is happy. She is too someone too play with.) **On the way to my room Scott took me. He led me to the studio. Dad told me that I couldn't do normal girl stuff, so he brought everything here for me to do. Like singing and painting. Though I LOVE both of them, they let me express emotion. I started to randomly playing on my guitar.

**(Taylor Swift~ A Place In This World)**

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me

Cause I'm still trying to figure it out

Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking

Trying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one

Who feels the way I do

[Chorus:]

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in

This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans

And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve

Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine

Could you tell me what more do I need

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah

But that's ok

[Repeat Chorus]

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in

This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission

But I'm ready to fly

[Repeat Chorus]

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in

This world

After I finished I heard clapping. I looked p and saw I attracted an audience. There was Jane, Demetri, Alec, Scott, Heidi, my Dad and loads of the guards. But luckily the Cullens' where not in sight. "Where are the Cullens'?" asked Jane as she snapped out of her daze.. "The Cullens are out hunting. They are gonna get a few jugs of animal blood for all of us. Just too try. And remember, we are doing this for Luna.", My Dad answered with authority. Everyone mumbled an answer, but I caught a few like… Yea… Whatever… what else can we do??

Narrator POV

Two months has passed…

They Cullens' are scheduled to eave in two days. In the studio Luna is practicing her song that she is going to give to the Cullens. She recorded the song that she wanted and now she is practicing the live performance. Luna also painted two pictures of Esme and Carlisle. She was going to give it to them tomorrow. She practiced for a long time, but she thinks that she would mess up.

It was late, she decided to get a good night sleep. She slept will no nightmares or anything. She dreamed of a boy. A boy that will listen to her music and come to find her. A boy that can read minds… Her dream lasted but at the last important part where she asks for him name and he finally tells her, her Dad waked her up.

She can never be mad at her Dad, but this time she might… Until she heard Esme's voice calling in the throne room. She was getting impatient. She has 4 hours to pack and 2 hours to go but she needed to buy souvenirs for her children.

"Esme…", I asked timidly. Maybe she wouldn't like it?

"Yes darling?", he voice was very sweet and motherly.

"Can I give you something?", I asked her. I had no idea what her reaction would be.

"You got me something?! Even my own children forget me. But you don't! You're a sweet girl Luna.", Esme replied happily. Just at that moment… Cue Carlisle.

I lead them to the studio. I sang my song. It was a great moment. So people would say I sang my heart out. I gave a lot of emotion and everything. After it ended, I turned to the Cullens. Esme looked like she was going to cry and Carlisle smiled so wildly that his face could break. After a few minutes of praises, I walked to the corner of the studio and picked up four paper tubes.

I to them to Esme carefully so they wouldn't fall. "What's this?" Esme asked. She took out one of the many tubes. It was the one I wanted them to see, it was the one with most passion, emotion and detail. It was a picture of Carlisle and Esme on a cliff facing the view. The view was a sunset behind the waterfall. Were the water was simmering and light was shining. Though they were sparkling it didn't matter. It made the picture 10 times better. "This is beautiful Luna… I'm speechless."

After all the comments and laughter and fun. It was time for the Cullens to leave and go. I wouln't see them for a few decades. They have changed so much in all of us. We would never forget them….

**AN:// WOW!!! My longest chapter. I have took such a LONG time. I kept on using my nights to do it, but SOMETHING would go wrong. On weekends I would have too go somewhere. So, SORRY!!!!**

**I never asked before so now I am…**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Really, sooo creative critic is nice… I need your opinion.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dracula

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**AN:// SOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE! I WAS ON A MAJOR WRTER'S BLOCK! AND I ALSO HAD NO TIME TO DO IT… TOO MUCH HOMEWORK.**

**P.S. Sorry! I know I told someone that she is 9 but I am now changing it too 7! OK!! 7,7,7,7,7 and… 7!!! And DEMETRI'S relationship with Luna is ONLY BROTHERLY!!!!**

Aro POV

"Then they lived happily ever after…", I finished the story that I read to Luna., The Cinderella story. She finally fell asleep, Man is it hard to get a seven year old to sleep. I dropped the book lightly on the nightstand. I turned off the night-light and went out. I walked swiftly to my office.

_Ring Ring_

My super hearing picked up the sound of the telephone. I looked the I.D caller, it said unknown. I answered it anyways. Who even knew my phone number?

"Aro Volturi speaking" I said politely "May I know who if this?"

"Aro, my dear son, it has been so long." I never knew my Dad so this must be… "Yes, Aro it is me, Dracula… I was wondering if you ever found Luna? Who am I kidding? You know I already know, it part of my future.", Dracula told me. I was shocked… Dracula was calling me about Luna! I haven't heard from in years. I regained my composure and emotions, and then I answered, "Dracula?" I asked with uncertainty "What do you what?"

"Aro, I understand that Luna has gained some powers. I would like her to control them. I will compromise will all the rules you set with her.", Dracula stated. I was speechless, I just got my daughter back and he wants to take HER!!! I was starting to get very mad and angry. "You want to get my daughter?! And train her?!", I nearly yelled. I had to keep a reasonable level so Luna wouldn't wake up. "What do you think we have no right and patience to teach her!", My voice was rising by each word.

"Well, Aro, I would train her better with my life long tricks. I would be more suite to teach her too. I have nearly all the powers in the world. If she has something new I could learn, right?" I couldn't argue. He was right. Luna would be better off like this. I could state some key rules.

"Remember, I would have to ask Luna about this first. Though if she says yes, then there are some rules.

Let her do some human things. Like painting and singing.

Take her somewhere exotic every year for holiday.

Let her visit 2 every three years.

Remind her to call every week and tell us about her days.

Alright… I think I have it all." To tell the truth, I was scared. I was scared that she would abandon me. That she would just toss me away like trash. I knew that Luna would say 'Yes' in a heartbeat. I knew that Luna would also become a great artist and singer.

Yes, I knew a lot of things about her. But it doesn't change that fact that she would be leaving me. She might be gone forever. I just have to hope she would come back to me. To call me 'Daddy' even if she if 15.

I made up my mind. I was to ask Luna if she wanted to stay and have a less training or go to her Grandfathers to train. She would com home. It was time to let my little girl go…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_IN THE MORNNING_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Demetri POV

I was at the bedside of Luna's bed. She was sleep talking again… She was talking about her brother, how she loved him. Jasper… I wonder if he's a vampire…

Maybe… my thoughts got interrupted by the creak of the door. It was Aro, he slowly walked towards me. This could be bad, or good. He put his hand out, I soon pulled my hand towards his'. He used his index finger to touch my left hand. After a few milliseconds, he let go.

"Demetri" I think Aro was struggling as he said this. It must be bad… "Dracula wants to take…" Dracula! He was always very worried about him now dead daughter. The only one that could produce an offspring. Even Luna can't, her Dad isn't blood-related to Dracula, but anyways. "Luna, he wants her. She would come back sometimes. But it should be good for her if she goes."

I was speechless. Luna should stay here, with me. NOT with _Dracula_… I would protect her, not some… some … guard!

But… Maybe it would be better for her. It would help train her and everything. It would go through all of her rough times. She also wouldn't have any problems too…

**AFTER A FEW HOURS OF SLEEP~LUNA **

**&**

**Arguing****~ DEMETRI…**

Luna started to wake up. I sat down on my chair, and got the book on the bedside, then started to read.

"Dem…" I looked up. There sat a very cool sister that I might not see in a few years. "Why do I get the feeling that the re is something wrong or bad?" I was shocked that this girl can sense these things. I guess she really needs training. It would be hard to let go but it would be best.

"Luna, your Dad wishes to see you in the throne room.", Jane said as she entered the room. I got up and lead Luna to the throne room with Jane tagging along.

The throne rooms' door's opened to the sound of Luna's feet. As Jane said Aro was sitting in his chair and Luna hopped right on him.

Aro POV

What am I suppose to say to Luna? "_Luna, you are going to be sent away. To Count Dracula, your grandfather. So pack your stuff and leave!" _I would never do that… But how about… My thoughts were cut by Luna entering. She rushed up and sat on my lap. "Hi Daddy!" Luna squealed in delight. I smiled; I called for Heidi to make her breakfast.

Heidi POV

I went off and got Luna's last breakfast here in a few years. I bet that in a few years she might not even need breakfast.

I got her sausages, toast bread and a piece of ham. I also got her chocolate milk. I swiftly got the food and drink and left the room. I walked up to the feeding room where everyone sat. I put the food in front of Luna. She dug right in…

Dracula POV

I was on my way to the Italy… To collect Luna and some of her stuff. I decided that Luna would continue singing and painting. She might even become famous. On our way to my castle we could get new art supplies. Even new instruments.

Luna POV

"Luna" I stopped eating my toast. Something in me told me that this was important. "Do you want to see your Grandfather again?" I did wanted to see him, but… never mind. I just nodded my head. "Well, would you like to train your powers?" I didn't want to hurt anyone with my powers so, I would want to train them. I nodded my head again. "Would you like to leave for a few years to train? I… We would be Ok with that…" My Dad said. I was shocked; I was to choose between a possibility of hurting people, or leaving them. I could visit them one every year. I could develop better friendship with Dracula too.

"Dad, I would like to train an leave. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone. I would come visit, right?" I asked Dad. To come to think that I would leave for a few years. But in that few years I would grow older and gain better control of my power.

I lifted my head at the sound of the door. There stood…

Dracula POV

I opened the door to the Vultora Castle.

I went up to the chair that Aro sat at. "Dracula, how nice is it too see you again?" I waved hello to Luna and Aro. "Please excuse me…" And with that Aro left the room.

"Luna…" I started. I walked up to the chair. I sat in Aro's chair, Luna hopped on my lap.

For a few hours we talked about different stuff. He past life and everything. I also told her about her powers and everything. After that she decided that she was going to pack her stuff, to leave.

We said good-bye and we started out journey to the world.

Narrator POV

So, Luna moved into the biggest castle with the first vampire. She is going to train and everything. But she doesn't know what to come…

**AN:// PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED HELP!!! I ASO NEED A BETA BUT DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET ONE!!! REVIEW!!!! AND THE CULLENS ARE COMING SOMEDAY…**


	9. Chapter 9: Asking

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**AN:// I'm sick today sooo I decided I would write! What a SURPRISE!!!!**

**P.S. I'm making her grow slower not like BD. I think… I didn't read it. I read a few chapters and I started to hate it… Anyways, DON'T comment on that! If you do, do it on PM.**

Aro POV

My little girl was gone, 5 years ago. The halls are now hollow to the sound of laughter. The castle is very dead now. She visited last year. She was in the body of an 11 year old. Now Dracula suspect she would be 15. He thinks she will stay like that.

Luna has still has been painting and singing. We have nearly all the pictures she painted in the castle up on display. She still doesn't seem content. I decided to look to her paintings to see if they could show the answer.

I looked to her most recent one. There stood a girl. Singing her heart out in a concert, with all the crowd cheering. I wonder if that's what she wants… If she wants to get her messages along, to share her enjoyments and achievements.

I decided to call her and Dracula, to see how she is progressing. She might be, but she is still my little girl. I glided to my office, then in my hall, to the phone. I called everyone here, using the speaker we installed when Luna was here so it would be easier. "Can all Volturi members come to my office. NOW…" I said to the speaker. And in 10 seconds flat, everyone was here. They all had a big grin on their faces. We only used this phone for two reasons.

Luna just called. It is programmed to only call this phone.

We need to call Luna. It could be a report or plead or random.

"We are going to call Luna, to see what is bothering her. Alright?" I would already know the answer. Who would dare say no to Aro, the royalty of vampires or to calling Luna.

I slowly picked up the phone, and put it on the table. I pressed the speaker button. Demetri dialed the number. It was an old telephone, the good old bell telephone. Well it was half of that and an updated version. We designed it to be better so we could use speaker. Anyways, he turned the dill at each number precisely.

After a few rings Dracula picked up, "Hello, Count residents" He greeted in an overly polite manner. "Volturi members speaking" Heidi said, "We were wondering if we could speak to Princess Luna." With our hearing we heard some feet shuffling. "Is the whole Volturi there? Don't answer that… I would already know. Anyways, Luna is in the studio right now. Would you like her to call you back?" Before any one could answer I quickly said, "Actually, can you put the phone in the studio so we can hear her sing?" Dracula seemed to be making up his mind. "Alright hold on" I looked around. Everyone has big goofy smiles on them, and I bet I had one too. This was going to e the first time in years we heard her sing.

I don't know what I should do now

I don't know where I should go

I'm still here waiting for you

I'm lost when your not around

I need to hold on to you

I just can't let you go

Yeah Yeah

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces But to you

this means nothing, Nothing at all

You feel nothing

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

I think that was the last bit of the song because as the last sting ended I heard a swift movement. Then a gushed of wind, I assumed Dracula came out of the studio. "Well, you heard her. I'm sorry but I must hang up. As you could hear there was wind. Luna just swiped herself out AGAIN!!!" I nodded and momentarily forgot that her could see us. "Thank you for everything, I hope to call again…" My voice trailed off. After that it concluded the phone call.

I put the phone in the proper position, then everyone started to talk about Luna. I made a snappy decision and started to enter my room. I just needed time to myself. My daughter was growing up and I wasn't there.

Dracula POV

After Luna disappeared, I found her in the gardens. She was changing all the dead flowers to real ones.

"Luna, is something wrong?" She shook her head. These times I really think she needs a boyfriend. I m her grandfather and I wouldn't like her to grow up. But, she looks broken something's. Like when I dragged Raven away from Aro, she looked like this. "Luna, do you want o listen to a story?" She looked up. I stared into her violet eyes; it meant that she was broken.

Her new power was that her eyes would change depending on her mood. After a few experiments we finally found out what violet meant. But her eyes were cast over sadness. Broken and sad, it was very hard to look her directly in the eye.

I told her the story of Raven. From when she was born to when Luna was kidnapped. In every part of the story there was a new emotion. Even happiness, I remember that part very well…

_FLASHBACK_

_Raven is 19 and Aro is 2. "Daddy!" Raven came hopping near me. "I'm in love!" I was shocked, in love? How do you fall in love when you don't know he person? "His name is Aro…" Aro, seemed familiar. It was the Volturi's son, I forbid Raven to love them. We argued for days and days. The days soon turned into months and even I heard Aro proposed. I said sorry to Rave… and the rest is history…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Luna, do you want to start a band. And even go a few… how do you call it… _gig_?" I said with uncertainty. She beamed at me. "Can I also sell my paintings Grandfather?" I nodded my head. Her eyes turned bright green. Happiness…

**AN:// I know it isn't as long as the last chapter. But I am sick, and I'm getting a headache. I also need to do my homework! **

**But to get to the next chapter…**

**You MUST review at least 40. I will type the next chapter on the weekend, but only post it on when I get 40 reviews. If I get 40 before. SORRY! You gotta wait.**

**I'm going on a vacation so…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**P.S.- Directed to 'bloomsky'. PLEASE make USEFUL reviews. Not just**

'**more more more more more more more more more' Alright?! GOOD!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Vampz

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**AN:// I promise that I would put up a new chapter before the weekend finishes.**

**P.S. I'm leaving for holiday this week. So I can't update soon.**

**The song I'm using is Nobody's Home- Avril Lagvine**

Dracula POV

I was in the studio for the second time in my non-existing life. Thought, Luna always tries to make me not look that way… It is kind of true. We are actually cold heartless peo… I mean monsters. Though, if it's what Luna want, it's what she gets. I will need to speak to Aro about this arrangement, if it would be all right.

I walked into Luna's room. A mixer of darker colors was inside, from purple too blood red. I never did pay any attention bout Luna's personal life. All I did was sent one of my servants to fetch her stuff. I would send her to sleep or something. But, I never did anything with her, everything in her room was chosen by her, not a thing by me. Her antiques are from Raven and her uncles, and some spirits.

I took a good look around; there wasn't anything a normal girl wouldn't have, except for the family sword hanging up on the wall. There was a queen-sized bed, even if I don't buy the stuff with her, I do spoil her. There was her Mum's old closet, when Raven was younger she would play hid and seek with her brothers. There was a desk from Aro's castle, apparently it was his before. She also has 3 of her paintings up on the wall. All of them are abstract; you have to see with your mind WIDE open…

I heard a click at the door t the sidewall, inside was the bathroom, having a shower and changing. When she got out, I saw her in her Mum's old pajamas. Raven and her brothers and me, didn't really need to sleep. The occasional naps, but never sleeping. Raven was the most organized; she also wanted to be more… human. She never did accept the fact. Though when she met Aro, she became happier, more enthusiastic, more… Life.

I went up to the purple and black bed, and sat like I was lying down. "Come on Luna, I won't bite…" She cautiously approached the bed; she then sat up in an Indian style. "I know I only really cared about your training, but now I want to know about your life. I want to know what you want… you just seem so sad and broken…" She nodded for me to carry on. "So, would you want a show? Gig? Something?" I said confusingly. Then the most unexpected thing happened, she laughed…

"D, it's called a gig or show." I was wondering why she called me, _D_… She would normally call me Dracula or Granddad or something. I then decided to voice my thoughts. "Luna, why did u call me _D_?" she trough her head back and laughed whole-heartedly. "Because, _Grandfather_, your like 32. You could also look like 20 or so. Sooooo, if I call you grandfather it would seem UNNATURAL…" Then she started laughing again, I soon joined her.

After a few talks about personal stuff for example, feelings and experiences, I decided a drastic thing. We REALLY needed to call Aro. "Luna, I understand you want to start a band, so we need a consent from Aro." I said trailing off a bit. She then nodded taking everything in.

She then hopped off the bed and left the room, I assume to retrieve her phone. She got back in less than a minute. She then looked at me, I gave her a silent nod. She cautiously dialed in the number.

She then left me to be alone for a while.

Aro POV

I was in Luna's old studio, we were teaching Demetri, Scott, Zach and John how to ply the different instruments. Luna knows how to play all the different instruments; we learnt to connect to Luna better.

_Ring Ring_

I slowly approached the stand where the phone stood. The different ideas came towards me, maybe… Luna was in TROUBLE! I dashed towards the phone now and quickly picked it up.

_Aro, this is Dracula, Luna is all right it's no need to be worried. _

I was on the verge of a heart attack. I was actually clutching my dead-heart.

_Dracula! I was actually ABOUT to start a heart attack! Please don't call ALLL of a sudden!_ I said practically yelling into the phone.

After we talked for a while, about how Luna was doing. For a minute I thought we were actually getting along. When Raven and me were about to get married, we never ever talked. He always seemed to dislike me, sometimes I thought he hated me. But I think Luna MUST have changed him even if he didn't know it. We all have in a way, Jane is nice now, and Demetri and Alec are more social last but not least Heidi… Well Heidi is still Heidi.

_Aro? I want to make a proposition with you._ He said in a professional tone.

**Yes? What do you need? Anything about Luna?** I inquired.

_I need you not to disturb what I am about to say… I've noticed something different with Luna now. Something that Raven used to have, that was gone when she met you. When I confronted her about this in the morning she told me a lot of things, things I would never thought of, at the end I found out she wanted a show, a concert. I would grant her that wish, if you allow. You may speak now…_

I was speechless, my little girl in front of _humans_? But if that made Luna happy like when Raven wanted to paint the nursery bright… I would let her, if that made her happy.

_Aro? Are you all right? Are you even there?_

**Dracula, if you thing this is also the right thing, I would allow. Please make her happy. But, I was wondering about the band mates?!--** I was thinking about Demetri, Scott ad Zach even John could start the bad together.

_Oh My GOD! I forgot about the most IMPORTANT bit! I told Luna I would organize everything! _

**Dracula, if it's any help, I know people that can play the piano, guitar and other things.**

_Well, Luna can play all of instruments you can name, but she would LOVE to write and sing. So, who are the people in mind?_

**They are Demetri, Scott, Zach and John. From the Volturi guard, Luna knows all of them and loves them all like her own brothers. **

_Do they know how to play? Are they ANY good?_

We talked for about another 30 minutes about the arrangements. He then put Luna on the line…

**Hey Daddy… I know that this might be a bit, like against the **_**rules**_** but can I please, please, PLEASE start a band?! **

I smiled a bit when she said Daddy. But then soon after I chuckled a bit when she thought I wouldn't let her.

-X-O-X- TWO WEEKS LATER -X-O-X-

Demetri POV

We were the band in the call-ups, from the club. There was a scout or a manager looking for a hip new band…

Then the crowd was dead silent. I believe they didn't like any of the bands. We were the last, and this… This was a TOUGH crowd!

"Last but not least… The Vampz!!!" We walked out proudly… We took our spots and Luna stated singing…

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, whats wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

That's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

That's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's falling from grace.

She's all over the place!

Yeah!! (yeah)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

That's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost oh

She's lost inside, lost oh

Ohhh...

We finally finished and the crowd went wild! They roared with applause! Luna looked very relieved.

We walked backstage… There was a man, the record deal person, boy, was he wearing A LOT of bling!

"Vampz, I would LOVE for you guys to sign the record deal we have at 'Poptimez' the best recording studio in the world!"

We were all sppechless… after a while we shouted, "YES!"

**AN:// I promised that I would post it up on the weekend but I got stuck! You DIDN'T give me 40 reviews, but you guys deserve it! **

**Review!!!! CC Welcomed!**

**Also PLEASE help with Beta business! **

**Merry Christmas!**

**I'll HAVE to post a new chapter after the New Year… Sorry!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Review!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Picture

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**AN:// I didn't get a lot of reviews like I hoped, being gone for a LONG time… But, I hope you would review. I can't write without anything to keep me going. **

**P.S. Sorry for not updating, I just didn't really have a mood to do it. **

**P.S.S You will find out something that connects to Jasper. For -reader13lovesbooks-**

**This chapter is dedicated to PoisonedAngelTears, 2J's and vampire-legend… Thank you for your support. – I asked them too look at my writing so…**

**Thanks EVERYONE for their support- Happy Now?!**

**P.S.S.S- OMG! In this Chapter I will try to get different points of view. That I have NEVER done. Especially Edwards… **

**A few years later**

Demetri POV

Luna has been in the room for 20 hours now. A sixteen year old SHOULDN'T be confined to her room, EVEN if she wants to. She should still go and out and take some fresh air.

She said she needs to finish the new song. We already have a sold out album, but that ONLY pushes her further. She said she wouldn't rest or eat UNTIL she AT LEAST has a song.

She can only last without food or water. She would be in a very critical place if she doesn't come out in exactly 7 hours 12 minutes and 43 seconds. Make that 41… no 37… No 32… NO 28… OK so you get it.

I decided to voice my thoughts out loud to Aro and Dracula. I would ask them to convince her to eat.

I walked to the throne room, where a wave from the two most respected vampires in the world greeted me. "Aro, I would like a to say a request." I bowed in honour. "Yes, Demetri?" I raised my head.

"Aro and Dracula… I would like you to get Luna out of her room I understand she wants to try a new song… but do you think being in the room for longer than 20 hours is enough? I mean, if she keeps on going on for 7 more hours she WILL die! I know that she is in the 'Bella Volturi ' zone…" I carried on my rant. Aro was looking bored and Dracula was interesting on listing about what was I saying. About L's childhood.

Aro POV

I was bored out of my wits. I was thinking about Suddenly the door flew open, the sight of Luna appeared. "Hiya! Hey, Daddy I have a proposition for ya'll. Can you guy send a letter with my CD to some of your vampire teenager friend?" I smiled at her glow, but soon after frowned at her request. Not many people knew about her. That would be a problem. Though, if thy were like the Cullen's and they went out and maybe, saw her CD… No, it's too unlikely.

Well, I'll send it too the Cullen's, Denils, Maybe the other covens who live like the Cullen's too. I hope they forgive me. I should call Carlisle and tell him to expect a mail from us. "Excuse me." I said to Luna. I wonder if she is use to people calling her Bella in tours? Well, at least I know that Jasper and the Witlocks use to call her that. I wonder if that Jasper turned into a vampire? It would be good for Luna to reconnect with her past. This could be grand but it gets boring. She needs new. Maybe, that's why she tried this gig and the racing one.

I punched in the code for the office room. I have the code so an intruder can't get in. I punched in 1013. I entered swiftly and watched the door close behind me. I did the same as any call, and got in the calling room. We decorated it last summer, now it looks like a telephone booth. I got the telephone book letter C. And sat on the Big Chair. My big brown big chair. I flipped to the Cullen's and dialled, thinking about Luna and how he grew up. What I didn't know was that the Cullen meaning Esme had already picked up and was listening about it.

Esme POV

I was cleaning the desk that I just brought, hoping that Emmet wouldn't break it. I looked towards he piano room where Edward now was, he was trying a new piano tune, and wasn't getting it right. Maybe, he needs an inspiration? "Esme, Please STOP worrying about me! I don't need a mate!" Edward yelled from the room. I wondered why he yelled, I would hear even if he didn't, well; maybe he wanted the point to get through.

Then the phone rang, it wasn't very unusual, Rosalie and Alice might need the boys now, at the BIG sale off. I was supposed to come, but I needed to watch Emmet and Jasper, JUST in case they wanted to wrestle. I heard Edward chuckle softly in the next room.

I picked the phone gently up. As soon as I did I heard a person or rather a vampire, who sounded slightly like Aro. After a few milliseconds I realised it was Aro.

_She grows up so fast; she didn't really have time to smell the flowers. _I think that Aro's talking about Luna. Well, she did smell the flowers, even plated them the summer we spent there.

_She wants t become big and famous. She is with her art, now her singing and even her extreme sports… _I always knew that She would pursue her dream with painting and singing. Though what was the entire racquet about extreme sports? I better look through Emmet's extreme sport magazine afterwards.

_She looks so much like her Mother now…_ I better take look at Edward's music magazine; Aro did say something about music. I wonder how she looks like… Maybe like Rosalie… BUT with a better personality. I raised her better that that in the few summers.

"Aro… It's Esme Cullen, I can hear you…" I spoke carefully into the phone.

Aro POV

OMG!!!!! Esme heard everything I just said… She must think I'm crazy. Well then again, everyone thinks I'm crazy.

I cleared my throat "Sorry, Esme. I was caught up in thinking of Luna." I explained. "It's alright. I understand, I lost my child and it's nice to hear of her again…"She said trailing off. "Esme, if it helps… You were the only really motherly figure to her. When I say that you call, she yells 'Mum' to the phone!" I laughed at the memory, I noticed Esme did too. "She did…" I could picture her smiling already. I soon told her my plan, saying that the CD will be sent soon. "Hold on, I'll ask Edward if he already has her CD." I heard soon footsteps retreating from the phone and a voice that Heidi would call velvet.

"Well, seems like that the CD isn't out in Forks or Seattle. Could you send it?" I smiled, I sent Felix to do that before the phone call even started.

Esme POV

"Well I've sent it already. Seems like you would get it in a few hours." Aro explained. Aro then told me about the plans of us going to Italy, for Edward to help Luna with the songs. "Hold on Esme…" I heard a tune, I assume he up me on hold, the tune was familiar… It was the song that Luna played the day we left. It was changed somehow… Like it was written for someone else. Changed for a reason, changed for me. To let me know that my song will never be taken away. Edward entered he room now. "Esme, you know you're right… She changed it for you…" I smiled. That from the eldest son, which helped me a lot. "Esme… Luna would like you and your family to call her Bella, when you arrive. She wants to get use to the name. We had to call her that ONE year before he first album came out, Just for her. It was hard for me… not to call her the name Raven chose, but… for her." I smiled at the relationship between Aro and L…Bella. I'm sure Marcus would have a hard time. "Alright Bella it is. We'll be waiting for the CD and you make sure Bella doesn't know of the visit." Aro and I talked for a while and the doorbell rang. "Well, that might be Carlisle I better go, Bella is calling for me anyways. Goodbye Esme." He hung up before I even said goodbye.

I walked to the living room; there was Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. "Hi Esme" they chorused, I immediately remembered Bella's melody voice… When she said, "Hi Mum" Edward turned his head to me… His eyes looked with _love_… "Esme… Who was that…" His eyes still with adoration.

_Bang_… I walked too the phone room. I was outraged. It was my new table I spent all afternoon protecting! Emmett was going to get it now!

"Cullen's…" That caught the attention of everyone. I soon told the tale of what happened right form the beginning to the end. Their eyes were glowing when I told them about the tune. I also noticed when Jasper winced when I said Bella.

Ding Dong… The doorbell, I went out taking my time and answered. When I opened the door Jane walked in with Alec and Heidi. Jane and Alec looked like 17, not the young 12 year old I remembered them by. "Come in…" They walked in swiftly and elegantly. But also looking very deadly at the same time.

"We were all sitting in the living room. Everyone with his or her mates. Except Edward. He was standing next to the fireplace. The Volturi sitting on the couch. "Here is the CD." Heidi said while digging in her purse and then throwing it too Edward. He left the room to his bedroom, to listen. "How are you 17?" My husband asked to Jane and Alec. "Well, Bella changed u too be older, we wanted it. We didn't want to be the youngest, so now Bella is." I noticed every time anyone said Bella Jasper winced. Carlisle was conversing with all the Volturi. "Can I speak to Jasper?" Alice looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Jasper, why do you wince when they say Bella?" Alice asked, or more like demanded. "…… It's private Alice" He then left the room.

Edward came down in a dazzled. "I love it! The messages and the things that she's talking about. Esme!" He then turned to me. "There's a song for you… It's called 'Esme's Song'. It's a bunch of instruments all played together. Well, like mine… She even has a piano!" Jane looked at us and decided to jump in. "Well, Edward, Bella knows how to play the piano, guitar, drums, flute, and well everything!" Heidi rummaged through her purse… again. She then took out a picture. It was burned near the edges though… "This is her picture." I took a look and gasped. She was MUCH prettier than Rosalie. She could give her a run for her money.

Edward POV

My throat hitched. She was beyond beautiful. She had a glow even in a picture. She was alone in the side of the frame, in a skate park. She was laughing; I hope I would meet her. And make her laugh… The funny thing was… why was an angel here, with vampires? This life is no good for her. I took the picture and ran too my room.

She looks oddly familiar… I think, someone in this family thought about her before and it's not Esme or Carlisle. I think it was Japers… Now why would Jasper be thinking of this girl? He hasn't even met her. Or did they? Jasper though of something after that… what was it…

**AN:// Sorry… I'm gonna stop there. Sorry. Is Edward POV alright? And also Esme's. I haven't tried their before. I hope I can meet their requirements. **

**LUV YA!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Happy Chinese New Year! - Year of the Ox!!!!! My Year!**

**P.S. Please Review. It isn't hard… Even 2J's written more than one review!**

**Remember- This chapter is dedicated to…**

**PoisenedAngelTears**

**2J's**

**vampire-legend**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I'm like every other person in the world I don't own twilight…. OR ANY OF THE SONGS I PUT IN**

**AN:/ I'm sorry that I didn't update, but I have loads of homework and sometimes I can't fit it in. **

**This chapter is dedicated to 2J's… one of my friends on fanfiction, though I never met her before…**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**OHHHHH! And also is a few things changed, its because I haven't done it in such a long time that I forgot about it soooooo bare with it. **

**Also, I know the songs might be for boys, but still…**

**Right after the last chapter**

Carlisle POV

"So that is why Aro wants the whole Cullen family to come… " My dear wife explained. I looked to her with loving eyes, "Darling, do you want to go?" Esme nodded her head furiously, like a little girl wanting a lollipop.

I took Esme by her arm and lead her to the living room. There everyone was seated around the television. On fate, Lu… Bella's music video came up. The song was hero/heroine…

I looked towards Edward, he was watching intensely at Bella, as if… if he broke the gazed then he would fall and not survive.

Edward POV

I heard the message projected… I heard the emotion in her voice; I heard what she wanted to say…

"I feel like a hero, and you're my heroine. Do you know that, your love, is the sweetest sin"

That part feels like I was pulled by towards her, like my lifeline… I felt like that she was my heroine and I needed her to survive, I felt like loving her was a sin, that my, a vampire should never love an angel so delicate as here.

_I need to get out of here…_

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't think to look at why Jasper would do that.

_EDWARD! Why the hell did my husband just run out! EDWARD!_

I immediately looked to my right where Jasper was sitting, what was now an empty seat. I looked to Alice and saw questioning eyes but also at the same time abandoned and alone. Alice was wondering why Jasper just sprinted off and wanted me to tell her and she was feeling like she did something wrong, like neglecting to know the answer. She thought a wife would know everything about their husbands, but she didn't. She wasn't the perfect wife and she felt like she had let Jasper down.

Alice POV

I don't feel like myself, I don't feel like I know myself and my family, I can feel them changing…

I feel like I don't know my own husband, I think there is a link between Bella and Jasper and I intend to find out… I KNOW there is something, we have to go to Italy and we can see who would Jasper chose.

His old love, old rotten Isabella or me perfect pixie Alice. He must chose me, he never left me, Isabella left him for dead and let me pick up the pieces.** (Little Alice thinks that Bella is his long lost love… Not so right now pixie…) **he would never let me go, I am his whole world. **(I know that this isn't her personality, but she is a bit possessive about Jasper until later…)**

I walked out of his room leaving a very full room of Vampires. I need to pick the perfect wardrobe to make him stay with me. Sexy lingerie all the way…

Edward POV

Knowing Alice thoughts and plan doesn't surprise me. But, it think Alice has it the wrong way, I think that Bella is somewhat related to Jasper in some way, though that might seem that I was wrong because she just couldn't have been. So maybe they were star-crossed lovers… the thought broke my heart into a million pieces. But if the angel was happy, I was too…

I stood up straight and made sure that everything was in place and the place was not broken when we leave or Esme would have a fit. We were to leave in half contentment and half sorrow, vengeance, love and well anything else. And also come back in full happy fireworks mode… well that is if everything goes smoothly and back to its place.

But considering that we were going to the Vampire Palace and that we would be meeting Aro and Bella… well everything with Aro is more _intresting_, when he was drunk he was… weird to say the least, but later, full of emotion…

_Flashback**_

_We were in the palace; my first time and Heidi thought it would be good if we had some fun. She said, I quote, "Too stiff and never let go!" Well she might have been right. But I wanted to see what would happen, so I fearfully agreed. _

_Heidi and Jane had ordered all the beer and tequila to celebrate of the arrival of the Cullens. _

_It was 11 o'clock and we had just started. Loud music flaring up from the speakers. We had already broken out the drinks and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had already gotten drunk and are now sucking the life out of each other. But it wouldn't have worked, because their already dead. _

_Everyone has now started dancing and having the time of their lives. Aro was drinking up and Marcus had an worry eye on him. From his thoughts, Aro just lost someone, it even hurts Marcus to even say their names in his mind, only to identify them as her and beauty. _

_I sat next to Aro, watching him, wondering… "Aro", I called from my spot down below. He looked at me and said, "Hiat Hitler! What a wonderful women! Love everywhere! Twinkle Twinkle little girl, now I'm coming to eat, coming to get you…" He sang holding the last note, now pretty much everyone was watching him. _

"_She is… gone…" He whispered, moving down. "She went and she isn't coming back…" His back was now facing us, a few seconds later he walked out of the door and into the balcony. _

_Every Volturi guard looked at him like they understood, like they all lost someone. _

_Flashback end**_

We all got in the car wordlessly, some how Jasper was sitting in the car looking out when his wife was dress… in a way I wouldn't like for my sister. Even Emmett was thinking about Rosalie in… _that_ way… in the same outfit.

Alice thought she failed and she wouldn't give up. Even if it meant she had to hope and have faith, she wouldn't stop. And when Alice Cullen Whitlock wants something, nothing can stop her…

Heidi POV

I was going to go to the airport to meet the Cullen's on behalf of the Volturi and Aro.

I decided to please the Cullen's newest arrival, Alice and someone else that we haven't gather up on. I was going to go in a Marc Jacobs sunglasses and…** (I'm NOT good at fashion so I'll eave it up to imagination)**

**OK. So. I wrote this. Like SOOOO long ago. I can't even remember it...  
I didn't finish this chapter. but yeah...  
****I decided to post it.**

**I don't think I will be posting any more chapters.  
****Maybe about something else.. when I'm more free and bothered.**

**For now. I am a reader. No writer.**

**... Maybe I just need inspiration or something...**


	13. Chapter 12 Finished : Volterra, Italy

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you hear this all the time, but I don't own Twilight, nor will I ever. Maybe I can inherit it ;)  
nahhh unlikely. Hopefully some other Twilight crazed fan will ;) **

**AN:/ LISTEN UP PEOPLE ! Look, the story MIGHT change a little because.. well I totally forgot my storyline for like TWO years ago.. maybe THREE :O  
Yes, it has been a long time. **

**So, I lost my passion for writing... :/ I don't know where it went or how it came back. I was a reader not a writer.  
But then one of my best friends, Steph **(_Converse101, she writes Percy and the Lightening Thief, but its cool, check it (:_ )** asked my about this account, I mean, I can't lie right? Well I did, but she ratted me out ALL the time. So I craved and gave in. **

**So. This chapter is dedicated to Steph, even if she isn't reading this ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Wait, I'm gonna start from the last Chapter Heidi's POV, to Chelsea because Heidi knows Japer's name, but Chelsea doesn't. **

Chelsea POV

I was going to go to the airport to meet the Cullen's on behalf of the Volturi and Aro.

I decided to please the Cullen's newest arrival, Alice and someone else that we haven't gather up on. I was going to go in a Marc Jacobs sunglasses, to cover my blood red eyes obviously, **(My fashion skill is better now (; I know what I'm talking about.. sorta..) **a blood red gown, just cuts below my knee hugging all of my curves in the right places and a black coat. Yes, we're beautiful for a reason, to attract prey. What's wrong with a few snacks?

I walked into the grand throne room, walking up the aisle to the four massive wooden chairs at the very end. One held an old bored man, just.. bored with his long immortal life. Aro really needs to tell his brother about Didyme.. Poor Marcus… Then Caius, oh dear Caius, what word can describe him.. well now he's more intriguing. And Aro, oh how can we explain Aro. He is just so.. so.. so full of life. What can I say? If his 'beautiful baby' is happy, why won't he? **(No, Chelsea isn't a paedophile; she's just quoting Aro) **

"Master, I am leaving to the airport now." I smiled at Bella nodding to her silent wish, Bella smiled in return. "Chelsea, remember there are seven of them if I recall correctly. And don't make any stops on the way, remember they are vegetarians." Aro smiled at me. God, what is up with all the smiles.. dude it's getting creepy just cut it out… "Yes Chelsea, remember." Marcus said in his monotone voice. Thank goodness for him, without him, I just might go crazy. Just might…

Esme POV

My baby girl is growing up.  
I looked towards Edward sitting by the window. He's looking outside the window and listening to Bella's new CD. I can see the look on his face by the reflection in the window. He's… enchanted. She really is growing up…

I smiled up at Carlisle as he held on my hand by the armrest. "How do you think she's like?" Carlisle hits his head back on the seat, a smiled etched on his face towards to roof. "I don't know darling, but whatever and however she is, I know that she is still the little girl we once knew." He turned his head to me and reached down to capture my lips slowly and passionately.

I smiled once again as his head retreated back to the headrest. I looked at my family and I knew that I got lucky. That I was saved from somewhere, somehow, and was brought down here, with them. I was graced with something not many people can experience. And I have it, forever.

As I watched my family's silly antics I laughed with Carlisle. Emmett and Alice once again arguing about what they were to do in Italy. Emmett wanted to go see the Annual Exotic Italian Car Show. But Alice, well obviously Alice wanted to go shopping.  
Sweet darling little Alice, when will she learn that not everything revolves around shopping…

Then I look towards Rosalie and Jasper. Though, Rosalie seems like a cold hearted women that holds nothing but jealously and rage. She really is just… just simply misunderstood.  
I guess no one other than Jasper could understand. Rosalie seems to be soothing Jasper down and making him feel just a tiny bit better. Muttering soft calming words in his ear **(**_**Dude, not in that way, they're like sister and brother. She's just trying to make him happy (: **_**) **I could see that it's working. Jasper is smiling every now and then, chucking inbetween.

Jasper POV

What am I suppose to do… Can I jump right now? No… there's too many humans around… Maybe I could slip away when we land. No… Alice will know…

I turn my head to Rosalie and said softly, "Thanks Rose. I'm just so confused." I smiled. "Jasper, why don't you tell me why? It's better to let it out… I'm you're sister, you're _twin _" She laughed quietly, putting air quotations around 'twin'. "You'll soon see Rose, soon." I promised. Then I looked back outside. Wondering what lies in Volterra, Italy.

Alice and Emmett finally quiet down when Esme cut in and said, "Emmett McCarthy, Mary Alice Brandon. You both have nothing to argue about. We have no time for anything anyway." She said with a smiled. But her emotions were sly and annoyance; Annoyance for their yelling and having heard of it too much and sly for finally telling them breaking their hopes. Wow. Weird emotions from Esme, I guess she finally just… wanted to be 22.

Rosalie lifted her hand as Alice danced towards us. "Rosy, could you please sit with Emmett? He's talking about the car show." She knew that that would make her move. Cars' her passion, remember? Well with the exception of Emmett. "Sure Al" Rose said with a fake smile. She didn't want to leave me in this state with Alice on my back about my relationship with.. Be… Bella…  
it hurts to just think her name… My beautiful baby sister Bella…

"Jasper, baby what's wrong?" Alice pouted her sexy lips. I can't tell her… I just can't… she's…God I don't know what to do…  
"Alice, I can't say." I looked down shaking my head a few centimetres each side. "Well why not? I'm your wife Jazzy. You have to tell me. We can't keep secrets from each other…" I close my eyes tightly and sighed.  
"I just can't Alice…"  
"Fine." Alice was radiating with anger and rage. She then stalked off towards Edward.

Bella… I don't know what to do… I have no idea what to do… What should I do… Bella Bella Bella… oh sweet Bella…  
I should have never gone to war. I should have never left you. What if I didn't do it…  
What I could have done…

Edward POV **(You know, I was dreading this… I kept on putting it off, but I just can't…) **

God I need to know who she is. I need her breath, her touch, everything about her. Just hearing her voice isn't enough. I need to see her.  
Breathe Edward, breathe… in a few hours you get to see her. Just 5 hours 24 minutes and 41 seconds.

_**(Happy Ending – Mika) **__  
This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending,  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever,  
Then live the rest of our life  
But not together._

I paused the song. This song was different. I was more… personal. Someone close to her… maybe someone from the castle… I growled as the thought of a mate crossed my mind. I shook my head and I vowed silently to myself, if Bella Volturi is happy; so will I.

"Edward" Alice said poking me on the arm. I quickly turned my head "Alice" I responded. "Edward." I thought we've gone over the formalities… "Alice."  
"Edward." What does the pixie want.. "What Alice? What?" I gave up looking at her. "Edward, I think Jasper's lying to me…" Alice told me, she had that look on her face. A look that could break a thousand men, a look that could make a grown man cry, that's the look I'm talking about.

I smiled sadly down at her petite figure. "Alice, I…. I don't think that it's my place to tell you." I shook my head slightly.  
"Edward, please… I'm losing him…" Alice pleaded with all her might. I could see the sadness radiating off her… image what Jasper is feeling.. poor him…  
"Alice. You will never lose him. He's your soul mate, your second half, your other arm and leg, your lifeline. You see Alice, nothing can change that…" I finished with a smile.  
"You better mean it Edward." Alice said teasingly with a smile.

Carlisle POV

Esme held onto my hand as we landed on the runway. We did the traditional clapping of the hands as the pilot declared us safe **(**_**I'm not from America, so this always seems odd… but traditions, traditions. (;**_** ) **and got our carry on's.

We walked out of the plane as a family, sibling by sibling, husband and wife. Esme and myself lead the family with Edward, Alice and Emmett in tow and Rosalie and Jasper. Edward, Alice and Emmett just seemed to be laughing and mucking about. While Rosalie and Jasper were more… intimate, more personal and emotional. Rosalie was comforting Jasper, their bond was inseparable.

We walked toward the Baggage Claim area. When we arrived, not a moment too soon five pink LV luggage's came out. Alice. I smiled subconsciously. After her's it was relatively easy to figure which one's were ours. Well… with the exception of Emmett of course.  
Emmett thought that his luggage was taken by one of the human. Poor man, he'll be traumatised till he's dead… He's going to need extensive therapy for the threats Emmett gave. Poor, poor man.  
But after Rosalie went up and muttered something in his ear, he stopped. I guess it was something very important.

We walked out of the airport, only to be greeted by Chelsea, Aro's personal guard. "Cullens" She greeted warmly. "Carlisle, Esme, it's been too long."  
Esme chuckled, "Far too long."

We gathered in the long black limo and awaited the future.

* * *

**YES. IT IS A CLIFF HANGER :O **

**POOR YOU. HA!**

**Also. So. Is it alright? I didn't sleep the whole night cause.. yeah… I just.. wanted to…. So. **

**Is it long enough? **

**Is it good enough? **

**Review **

**PLEASE :D**

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP **

**OH. Alright. This might work for some people… Pretty please with an Edward on top? ;) does that work? **

**OR I WILL UNLEASH ALICE'S SHOPPING MADNESS ON YOU D:**


End file.
